


The point of no return.

by Killian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killian/pseuds/Killian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Killian tries to convince Rumple and the Charmings that he's really not that bad, nothing quite goes to plan. Angry and hurt at the way he's treated, he tries to find comfort in his rum. When his rum is gone, he's lost the way and he really doesn't want to go back anyway, Pan pays him a visit and takes something from him that he's wanted for quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The point of no return.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: http://ilovemyniece13.tumblr.com/
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Captain Pan: 'You will always come back to me!' Pan to Hook timing and location is up to you but I imagine Hook is trying to convince the Charmings and Regina and Rum that his allegiance is with them but Pan knows better or something like that.
> 
> I hope you like it?

Rumplestiltskin. Hook couldn’t stand him. It was terrible to be around him, the man tested his self-control with every little thing he said. Just being near him send shivers of disgust up his spine. He wanted nothing more than to cut his throat with his hook, but he knew he’d never be able to.

Sure, it wasn’t like being around the Charmings was any better. But he didn’t shiver of disgust whenever they said something and he at least trusted them not to kill him. That wasn’t the case with Rumplestiltskin. No, the crocodile would kill him if he got the chance.

‘’You don’t have to trust me crocodile.’’ He stated, meeting Rumplestiltskin’s eyes as he rubbed his hook in comfort.

He didn’t know how to convince them that he wasn’t in league with Pan and even if he knew how, they wouldn’t believe him anyway.

‘’Trust you? You’re nothing but a pirate.’’ Rumplestiltskin almost spit the word pirate and Hook took a step back.

His eyes thankfully didn’t show his feelings. He’d rather die than show the crocodile just how much those words had hurt him. A pirate, everyone just called him a bloody pirate. He was much more than that; he was a man of honor.

Looking around, he took in the reactions of everyone around him. David shot him a concerned look, but the rest of them didn’t even look in his direction. Were they all agreeing with Rumplestiltskin?

Letting out a hurt chuckle, Hook shook his head.

‘’Aye, it doesn’t take much to be a pirate.’’ 

David took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, at any other time this might have comforted him but it didn’t now. He needed some time for himself. Shrugging the hand away, Hook offered David a grim smile and shook his head once more.

‘’If you’ll excuse me lad, I need a drink.’’

He didn’t wait for a reply; he swiftly turned around and started walking away from the group. Seriously, after all he’d done for them; they still didn’t trust him even a little bit. He wasn’t asking for their eternal devotion and love or anything. Bloody idiots, the lot of them.

After walking for a while, he looked around and groaned. Great, he’d gotten lost too. Leaning against a tree, he reached for his flask of rum and opened it. Holding it to his lips, he cursed repeatedly when nothing hit his tongue. The bloody thing was empty. Out of frustration Hook grabbed his flask and threw it angrily against a tree, satisfaction rumbling in his stomach when he saw the thing bounce off.

‘’What did the poor thing do to you, Captain?’’

Swiveling around, Hook came face to face with the person who caused this entire mess.

‘’Don’t you have anything better to do demon?’’

Peter disappeared from his sight, only to appear right in front of him with his empty flask. ‘’Nothing quite as appealing as watching you drown your sorrows.’’

The flask was put to his lips and Peter tilted his head in an almost innocent manner; if he didn’t know who he was that is.

‘’Go ahead, I know you want it Captain.’’

Hook snatched the flask from Peter’s hands and brought it to his lips once more. As he tilted it backwards, the sweet flavor of his favorite rum hit his tongue and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. He didn’t know why Peter had given him rum, perhaps he just wanted him intoxicated so he wouldn’t be of any help when they decided to forgive him and beg for his help to save Henry.

A low chuckle left his lips as he swallowed the liquid, yeah right, not even in a million years would they beg for his help; a pirate’s help. They were probably above that, they didn’t need him.

‘’Why are you helping me?’’ the question left his lips before he knew it, and he quickly took another gulp of the rum as he opened his eyes.

To his surprise, Peter hadn’t moved. He was still right in front of him. Peter’s eyes took in every detail on his face, seizing him up and daring him to move, for what…Hook didn’t know.

‘’You have a very short memory Killian, I want to restart our relationship.’’

‘’Aye, and I already told you I’m not interested.’’

‘’You and I both know that you are.’’

A hand enclosed Hook’s own and tilted the flask up once more. Hook opened his mouth to let the rum slide down his throat. If Peter wanted to kill him, he knew he wouldn’t do it with poison, that wouldn’t give him the entertainment he yearned for.

‘’Have a drink, you know it helps you think Killian.’’

‘’Aye, that it does.’’

It was a little unnerving that Peter was calling him Killian, he very rarely did that. The whole situation however was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be here with Peter, he was supposed to be with Emma and David and the rest, but thanks to Rumplestiltskin he didn’t feel like going anywhere near them. If they couldn’t trust him, a pirate, then why would he trust them?

Emma, he was staying for Emma. But now that she had Baelfire, or Neal as he liked to call himself, why was he still hanging around hoping that she’d see that he would be better for her. He wouldn’t leave her like he did, and while David might not have liked him at first, he did now. Snow was a complete other story though, she hated his guts.

He took another sip of the rum and closed his eyes once more. His stance relaxed considerably, even though Peter was still near him. He didn’t want to deal with any of this; he hadn’t done anything to deserve this shit.

Since his eyes were closed, Hook was unable to see the way Peter leaned just a little bit closer. Peter’s eyes were focused on his lips and the way Hook wet them after taking a sip of rum.

‘’Just think about it Killian, we would be great together.’’

Opening his eyes, a little taken aback by the sudden statement, Hook met Peter’s eyes. When he saw the way Peter was inspecting his face, he coughed and turned his head to the side, lowering the flask of rum.

‘’I don’t-‘’

Before he could answer Peter, the other had grabbed a hold of his chin and turned it to the side. Then, his lips were captured in a bruising kiss. Even though he’d kissed Emma before, this was completely different. The whole kiss was different, he had been in control when he and Emma kissed, but now, Peter had all control.

He was pushed further into the tree as Peter slid a leg between his own. Shit, he knew Peter was strong, but he’d always imagined that he’d be physically stronger. Now he knew that that wasn’t the case. A pair of teeth pulled on his lips and pulled him out of his mind.

Hook reached out for Peter, having made up his mind about the kiss. Emma, the crocodile, they could all be damned. The moment he attempted to tangle his fingers in Peter’s hair, the other pulled away from him and all Hook grabbed was air.

‘’If you want a kiss, Captain’’ Peter drawled, a playful smirk on his face ‘’you just have to take one from me.’’

Well, Peter sure was a cheeky little boy, or demon. God, he was causing him to completely lose his mind. With a snort, Hook pushed himself off the tree and grabbed the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him against his body.

‘’Aye, I’ll take what I want.’’

He then claimed Peter’s lips in a hungry kiss. This time, Peter let him have control over the kiss and that was something that he took advantage of. It would be a lie to say he’d never thought of Peter like this, that he’d never wanted to kiss him; he’d just never acted on those feelings.

The kiss slowly became more heated and Peter pushed him back against the tree. Peter hadn’t moved his leg even when he pulled back and as Hook bit down on his bottom lip, he couldn’t help but press his knee against Hook’s crotch.

Apparently that got the reaction Peter desired, Hook could feel the smirk against his lips as he let out a soft moan. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it did. Grumbling under his breath, he flicked his tongue over Peter’s lips to draw him into another kiss fully intend on trying to take back control. But as he flicked his tongue out once more, Peter pressed his knee further against his crotch and his mouth fell open. The other didn’t waste any time and slipped his tongue into Hook’s mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth as the Captain helplessly held onto him.

Hook slid his hand down and tapped lightly onto Peter’s neck, trying to convey that he really needed air. When Peter finally released his mouth, his lips were swollen and he felt terribly lightheaded. As much as he’d like to hold onto Peter, he had his dignity. He wouldn’t hold onto him like that and show just how vulnerable he was at the moment.

Resting his head against the tree, Hook never noticed Peter placed both of his hands on his shoulders. What he did notice though, was when Peter pulled his knee away. Without Peter’s knee holding him into place, his legs felt like they could collapse any minute. He harshly bit down on his bottom lip and shot the other a look.

Peter merely raised an eyebrow at him, and if the other hadn’t had his tongue down his throat a minute ago Hook would have lashed out with his hook.

‘’You took your kiss Captain, but you know I always take something in return.’’

He was then pushed to his knees, the sudden force made him wince loudly and Hook almost wished he’d bit his tongue instead. The look on Peter’s face when he heard him was absolutely breathtaking, at the same time however, it was a promise; a promise of pain and pleasure all mixed together.

There were no questions asked, Hook knew damn well what Peter wanted from him. Bloody Pan and his deals made him feel like he actually owed the other something too. He knew that wasn’t the case, but what could he do? Even if Pan was a bastard, he still had his pride.

With shaking hands, Hook reached for Peter’s belt. He had never paid any attention to what the other wore, but now that he was actually faced with the task of well, undressing him, Hook couldn’t be more thankful for the single belt and pants. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment when he pulled the belt off and tossed it to the side, he felt like a bloody girl like this. If anyone were to ask him why he didn’t get up, he’d blame the alcohol.

Refusing to look up, Peter would probably catch his thoughts and make fun of him once more; Hook slipped his fingers in Peter’s pants and slowly pulled them down. He held his breath, not wanting to show any reaction when he found out that Peter had foregone underwear. (Not that he was wearing any, but still, it hadn’t been what he’d expected.)

Apparently Peter’s body wasn’t entirely that of a young boy, as his cock was probably just a little bit smaller than his own. What it lacked in length, it made up for with its width. Just like Peter’s strength, it was entirely misplaced on the man, but it only served to remind him who he was truly dealing with. Pan was no boy, he was far from it.

At any other point in time, he would have been embarrassed, but now was not the time. When Peter wanted something, you could either willingly hand it to him, or he’d just take it from you. Hook really didn’t fancy getting his throat fucked by Peter and then being held down while the other pumped his cum down his throat.

A soft groan escaped him at the image his mind provided about that particular scenario. He might not like it, but that didn’t mean his cock agreed with him. A dark chuckle from above, made him realize he’d just been sitting there, staring at Peter’s cock as he got lost in his mind.

‘’Get on with it Captain. You’re not doing yourself a favor by putting it off.’’

His face morphed into a sneer as he leaned closer and flicked his tongue over the head of Peter’s cock. He’d show the little bastard. He trailed the veins with his tongue as he wrapped one of his hands around the base and started stroking. Being a pirate, this wasn’t something Hook was new to, though he’d mostly been on the receiving end. When he was sailing, things could get a little lonely on the ship and many found comfort in each other then.

Hook curled his tongue around the head and sucked before opening his mouth and slowly sliding more of the other’s cock in his mouth. He continued to lap at the sides of Peter’s cock as he tried to take in more until his lips reached his hand. A soft whimper escaped him and he had no choice but to remove his hand.

Placing it on Peter’s waist, Hook found himself choking on the other’s cock when Peter slapped his hand away. The sudden movement had caused him to lose his balance, but he was unable to move as Peter had not only slapped his hand away, but also taken a hold of his neck, essentially forcing him to stay put.

He knew he was tearing up, but he refused to look up and beg Peter for mercy. Pirates didn’t beg. While his throat hurt and he was still choking, Hook forced himself to relax, to breathe in through his nose. It worked, but the minute it did Peter drew his hips back and then snapped them back into place. He repeated this a few times before groaning and looking down.

When Hook felt a hand on his cheek, he tried to pull away from Peter, but the hand on his neck was still very much in place. Peter wiped his tears away and Hook cursed himself for being so weak. He wasn’t raised to be like this, he was a fucking pirate. Yet the shallow burn in the back of his throat proved otherwise.

‘’You look so beautiful like this Killian.’’

Beautiful huh, he’d never thought he’d live to see the day where Peter called him beautiful. Then again, he’d never thought he’d ever be on his knees in front of the little demon either. Shaking his head slightly, Hook leaned forward again and sucked Peter’s cock further into his mouth, this time effectively controlling his gag reflex. He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to feel.

Twisting his tongue around the other’s cock, Hook slowly started moving his head; much like Peter had done to him before. Except that this time, he was in control. The hand on his neck still hadn’t moved, but Peter seemed content to let him do as he pleased, and the soft moans that the other released only added to his ego.

Hook was sure he was doing something good when the hand on the back of his head slid upwards and Peter tangled his fingers into his hair, gently pulling on it whenever Hook swallowed him down. Hook looked up and groaned softly, Peter’s cock still in his mouth because fuck, he wasn’t supposed to get turned on by this.

The moment their eyes met, Peter gave a harsh tug on his hair and thrust his hips forward. He took over and kept Hook lodged into place by the iron grip he had on his hair. Peter thrust a few times in his mouth as he struggled to breathe through his nose. When his hips snapped forward once more, their eyes still locked together, Peter spilled himself down his throat, hips bucking a few times as Hook spluttered and choked on his seed.

Peter closed his eyes, and for just a second Hook actually felt that the other man was vulnerable. It’d be so easy, to just pierce Peter’s leg with his hook. But he couldn’t, he physically and mentally couldn’t get himself to move.

The grip on his hair lessened until it was completely gone and the now soft cock was pulled out of his mouth. It was over, at least, that’s what he thought as he opened his mouth, intend on spitting out Peter’s cum. The moment he did so, Peter once more took a hold of his throat and forced his jaw shut.

‘’Swallow, Killian.’’

With Peter holding onto his throat like that, he was left with no choice but to swallow. Closing his eyes, Hook did just that. He forced himself to swallow, and as he did, the grip on his throat was gone as quick as it’d come.

Opening his eyes, Hook wiped the remains of Peter’s cum from his lips with the back of his hand. A soft chuckle cut through the tension in the air and his head snapped up to meet Peter’s gaze. A displeased look graced his face as Peter leaned down and touched the side of his face almost lovingly before pressing his lips down onto his own.

‘’You’ll always come back to me Killian.’’

The lips on his own were gone as soon as the words were spoken and Hook found himself alone in the clearing, his flask near him on the ground and his cock hard and leaking in his pants. Fuck. Peter really was a demon.


End file.
